


Delete it. Now. (Dagur/Hiccup)

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur took a video of he and Hiccup having sex. Hiccup wants it gone before it can be spread around.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Delete it. Now. (Dagur/Hiccup)

Hiccup reached for Dagur’s phone, but Dagur pulled it back out of his reach and kept him at bay with a hand on his shoulder.

“Dagur, give me the phone!”

“No.” Dagur smirked at him.

“Delete it. Now.” Dagur had taken a video of them having sex, and Hiccup was afraid that in Dagur’s hands, such a thing would spread around to his friends. 

“Okay,” Dagur said.

“Okay?”

“If you give me one thing?”

Hiccup lowered his hand. “And what would that be?”

Dagur tapped his lips. “Kiss me.”

“That’s all you want?”

“Yep.”

“Nothing else.”

“No.”

“Okay. Fine.” Hiccup came forward and kissed Dagur hard on the lips. “That good for you?”

Dagur smiled. “That was a little fast, but yeah, I’ll delete it.” He held his phone out to Hiccup to show him as he hit the icon of the trash bin on the video. Hiccup watched it disappear from his phone.

“Thank you, Dagur.”

Dagur nodded. “Sorry, Hiccup. I’ll ask next time.”

“The answer will be no.”

“I’ll still ask.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
